


Kindred

by Kyoko_Kerasaki



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoko_Kerasaki/pseuds/Kyoko_Kerasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirta reflects on her choice to transfer to Alfea. She gets guidance from a very unexpected source…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Winx Club, their respective owners do. If I did, Mirta would have more screen time.
> 
> Title means: "Of the same nature"
> 
> A special thanks to [Roxy Fan 4 Ever](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2708662/) on FanFiction for correcting a few mistakes :D

It was close to eleven, but Mirta just couldn't get herself to fall asleep. It had been about three weeks since she transferred to Alfea, and Lucy still refused to speak to her. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes as she thought about the last conversation she had with her childhood friend. 

She glanced over to her roommate, Amaryl, who was sleeping peacefully. She envied the girl somewhat, being able to sleep at that present time. 

_'But I'm grateful'_ she thought, as she looked back at the light brown haired girl. 

Amaryl was a sweet girl, and didn't judge her like many of the others did. She even provided a shoulder to cry on whenever Mirta felt she wasn't coping. 

_'Sure could use that right now…'_ she thought dejectedly, knowing that Amaryl did not like to be woken up in the middle of the night. She had been unfortunate to have experienced the wrath of a very grumpy roommate a on a few occasions. 

She got up, slipping her feet into her fluffy slippers, which was under her bed, and putting on a warm nightgown. She left the room quietly, as not to disturb her roommate, and walked down the hall. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps. 

"Young lady!" Griselda's voice made her stop right in her tracks "Do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Griselda…." she started, trying to keep composure "I was just…uhm…it's…" 

"Are you alright, dear?" Griselda asked with concern, stunning Mirta for a second. 

"Yeah…I was just clearing my head." she forced a smile "I'll go back to bed now." 

"Why don't you rather come with me?" Griselda asked, sounding friendlier than a few moments ago. 

"Ah…wait, you're not mad?" Mirta asked, almost in shock. 

"I don't approve of students prowling around the school after curfew." Griselda stated "But, I know when a girl just needs a shoulder to cry on." 

"Oh…" 

"I have a vague idea of what's troubling you." Griselda gave her a genuine smile, something which was quite rare "And know just who you can talk to." 

"I see." Mirta also smiled. It wasn't everyday that the Vice Head showed her motherly side. 

* * *

Mrs Faragonda was sitting behind her desk, signing a few forms when she heard a soft knock on her door. 

"Come in." she called, and the door opened to reveal her vice head and a somewhat nervous looking Mirta. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked. 

"This young lady has a few things troubling her, and I believe that you might have some advise for her." Griselda answered. 

"I see." Faragonda, realization showing in her features. "Take a seat, Mirta." 

"Yes, ma'am." Mirta nodded before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Faragonda's desk. 

Griselda bid them both goodnight, before leaving the room. Faragonda made a teapot and cups appear, and poured tea for both of them. Mirta took a sip, noting that it was chamomile, her favourite. 

"This is about your transfer to Alfea and your friend, Lucy?" Faragonda asked, suprising the girl. 

"H-how did you…" Mirta was too speechless to finish the question 

"Not many people know this, but I wasn't always a fairy." Faragonda smiled as she answered. 

"Wait, you were a witch?" 

"Yes." Faragonda nodded "I was in the same year as Mrs Griffin, who was my best friend at the time." 

"But, you are still friends." Mirta noted. 

"Yes my dear, but there was a time when we were not." Faragonda said "After my decision to become a fairy, she was furious, and refused to speak to me for quite some time." 

"Oh." Mirta realized, and began to smile "But you became friends again." 

"That's right." Faragonda returned her smile "I'm sure Lucy will come to accept your decision with time, you'll just need to be patient." 

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda." she smiled brightly. "And thanks for the tea, it was great." 

"A pleasure." Faragonda spoke as the teapot and cups disappeared with a puff "And now, off to bed. You still have classes in the morning." 

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda." she answered and Faragonda let her out of the office "Good night." 

"Good night, Mirta." Faragonda smiled as she watched the redhead hurry back to her dorm room. 

* * *

She woke up in her bed the next morning, feeling a lot calmer than she had felt the last couple of days. Looking up, she saw Amaryl getting ready for class. 

"Morning!" she smiled 

"Hey." Amaryl greeted her "You're looking happy." 

"I feel happy." she answered 

"So you're feeling better then?" Amaryl asked 

"Tons." Mirta answered with a smile 

"That's a relief." Amaryl returned the smile . 

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot! And it actually came out better than I expected :D
> 
> According to the Winx wiki, Faragonda used to be a witch before becoming a fairy. And while I have yet to see proof, it is a very interesting theory, seeing as it meant that she and Mirta would be very much alike…and the result was this :)


End file.
